Continuing innovations in monitoring systems rely upon advancements in electronic sensing technology to detect various conditions. These conditions include, but are not limited to, a loss of pressure, changing lighting conditions, and surface moisture detection, to name a few. In the area of surface moisture detection, assorted methods have been employed to activate one or more moisture removal mechanisms. These methods systematically adjust their mode(s) of operation based on the amount of moisture present on a surface.
To provide adequate responsiveness in moisture monitoring systems, regulation of a system's operation becomes a necessary requirement. Any regulation that is added must not add complexity to the operation of the system. When additional features are added to an existing system consistent performance of the system must be maintained. If the additional features are making the system unreliable, the safety and protection that the system was intended to provide becomes an actual hazard.
Current approaches to activating a response mechanism in the monitoring systems mentioned above often have long response times with respect to changing conditions. Many times an operator is forced to manually operate the system depending on the magnitude of the changing conditions. Further, some monitoring systems are either overly sensitive or not responsive enough when the response mechanism is to be engaged.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved method of moisture detection and removal.